Illusion
by awesomeninja1234
Summary: Ayanna Debraux moved to Beacon hills after her parents received a job transfer but her situation started to turn more complicated than she expected. After being caught and now dealing with Scott and Stiles drama. She doesn't understand how to cope with the drama that's surrounded around her. *Rating may change later in the story and it starts from season 1*
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own teen wolf but I do own the plot and the OC I've created. I accept constructive criticism about my story but other than that do not bash my story because you can always make your own. I hope you enjoy the story**_

 _ **XXXXX  
**_

A pair of forest green eyes calculated the object in front of her before sighing. An older woman who had a slight bump to her stomach. "Ayanna aren't you ready for tonight" the older female said in a singing voice. "Barely mom it's a little overwhelming especially with school tomorrow" I replied.

I sat down at my dresser and looked in the mirror. Ayanna's mother was behind her who was an exact older version of her daughter. "My chocolate bunny, we all have been in your position but today is your day and I will make sure it's perfect" her mother said putting a necklace around her neck. "Now come on your grandmother is waiting, don't wanna keep her waiting" Ayanna mother said before leaving her alone.

Immediately I looked at my hands feeling anxious about the ritual tonight. Usually when it came to certain events sI face them head on but something about tonight makes me feel slightly uneasy. I slowly sighed before getting up and walking out of my room. "You got this Ayanna just breathe and everything will be fine" I murmured to herself as I walked down the stairs to see my grandmother smiling softly.

"Now look at my granddaughter looking as beautiful as the sun" she said opening her arms for a hug. "Thanks grandma" she said as she buried her face in her grandma arms. Tonight, will be a day she won't ever forget.

* * *

As Derek threw Scott's inhaler at he felt something odd. He wasn't the only one who felt it as Derek stopped himself before leaving. Scott could faintly hear shallow breathing near him as he looked around. "Dude what's wrong" Stiles hesitantly asked him I a low voice. Scott just shook his head "Nothing" he replied before looking back at Derek as he slowly left.

"I gotta go to work" Scott said hesitantly and a bit distracted. That's when he felt that weird feeling again and the breathing started to get slightly faster. Something told him to get closer but he can't risk getting late work. So, caught up in his thoughts he wasn't listening to Stiles as to what he was talking about.

They started to walk back to Stiles car but as the closer they got to stiles car the dreaded feeling in his stomach started to get stronger. "Stiles do you feel that?" Scott inquired with an edge in his voice. Stiles just looks at him "Yea the absolute fear of Derek Hales talking to us? Definitely" he replied with nonchalance. Scott just rolled his eyes before walking away the woods with that pestering feeling.

Through the whole day Scott was distracted with every task he had to do. That gut feeling stayed with him all through the week. But it didn't stop him from going to the party with Alison or even getting on first line. But after the full moon the feeling was even stronger as he got a ride from Stiles.

"Stiles stop the car" he said in a slightly loud voice making Stiles panic. Stiles looked at Scott with an exasperated expression. Scott got out the car and started running towards the woods. "Scott wait" Stiles said fumbling out of his Jeep trying to catch up to the boy.

Scott kept running as the feeling in his gut started to dim before it stopped. He looked around trying to catch his breath as Stiles was right behind him wheezing. "Dude what the fuck?" Stiles said between each breath he took. Scott hit Stiles arm as they walked towards a body on the ground.

"I-Is she dead?" Stiles said quietly as he looked at the girl on the ground. She was covered by plant life and had this eerie glow on her skin. "N-no I don't think so" Scott said getting closer and the breath started to still. Until the breathing stopped suddenly. Scott reached his hand out slowly about to wake up the female before suddenly forest green eyes opened. Scott fell back before getting up and reaching out to help her.

She suddenly got up breathing heavily as a force pushed both Stiles and Scott down. She looked around hesitantly. "Holy shit I'm so sorry" she said before getting up and backing away. Both boys were groaning because the force caught them off guard. "I-I uh" she started before running away. Scott hurriedly got back up helping Stiles get off the ground. "Who was that?" Stiles asked looking at the spot she roused up from. Scott just looked at Stiles before remembering what the girl looked like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

"Ay…Aya…Ayanna" a voice called out me as I dazed in and out. I look at the older man before apologizing. This is not the best impression I should leave on my principle but after yesterday I was in the right at least for a bit. "Here is your schedule I hope you enjoy your year at beacon Hills High school" he said with a slightly stressed smile before going back to his work.

I sighed before walking out smoothing my skirt as I walk down the empty hallway. 'Everything is going to be ok' I thought to myself as I walked in front of my first class. An older female looked in your direction before smiling. "Class welcome our new student and show her hospitality" she announced before turning back to the board. Only for me to walk to an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. I looked around at the students before making eye contact with doe brown eyes. I let out a shaky breath before turning back to the board. 'Shit-Fuck' I thought remembering about yesterday. 'Maybe he doesn't recall me or the forest or anything in general' I thought as I count down the time on the clock. I was patiently waiting for the bell to ring getting more anxious.

As soon as the bell ring I shot up from my seat and rushed out the door heading to my next class which was history. "Hey wait!" a male voice yelled from behind you 'He's not talking to you' I thought in a mantra. The voice was getting closer and I started to panic before bumping into someone. "Holy shit I am so sorry" I said trying to pick up the person's items "No it's ok I wasn't paying attention…" a male voice announced I looked up to notice the other guy from the forest. "Uh I um" I trailed off as I stood up turning around to notice the panting male with a buzz cut. "You…forest…apologizing…" panting every other word but I understand what he meant. I yelped before grabbing his wrist and dragging him into a secluded area since the other guy was talking to a rather pretty girl.

"Look whatever you saw I am so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down" I mumbled before pushing my hair out of my face. My eyes trailed up his figure. He was cute with a slight athletic build to him. He started to blush when you made eye contact with him. "Why were you in the forest yesterday" he stuttered slightly which possibly made him cuter. "Uhm admiring the scenery" I said slightly unsure before looking away. "I'm Ayanna Debraux" I introduced myself holding my hand out. "I'm Stiles" he introduced as he shook your hand.

You felt a light shock in your hands and immediately pulled away. It was very awkward 'Ok Ayanna this is your chance to not say anything dumb or too straightforward' I thought to myself "So Stiles ever dated a black girl" I said giving him a coy smile. 'Way to go' I thought bitterly to myself. "Uh-um" he started to stutter and I immediately felt like an idiot. He opened his mouth to say something before the late bell rung. I looked around the halls before staring at my schedule and leaving. I sighed before face palming 'what the actually fuck is wrong with me'.

Lunch time wasn't any better as I remembered the cringe worthy food and my lunch buddies. Well not so much Lydia seemed like a very extra person but very nice and Alison also a sweet girl. "So, Ayanna are you going to the lacrosse game tonight" she questioned as she picked at her salad. "I mean I don't plan on it plus I think I might need to do something" I said with a bright smile on my face. "You have to go to see all the cute lacrosse players" she said as she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes "Sure I guess it can wait" I mumbled.

I looked around the cafeteria to make eye contact with Stiles. I adverted my eyes to a different direction "I mean what could happen" you said smiling softly.

XXXXXXX

"Mom I'm home" I yelled walking in the house looking around. "Hey Ayanna I was just leaving to my shift at the hospital" she announced waddling down the stairs. "Are you sure about going to work with ya know" I gestured making baby movements. "Ayanna I can't stop working because I'm pregnant plus I'm only 3 months" my mom chuckled as she put on her coat. "Do not forget to not use your powers we can't have any more disturbances. Your dad will be home at 8 so behave" she said kissing my cheek. "Bye mom" I said waving as she left the house.

I stared at the driveway as she pulled out. I ran up the stairs into my room. "Where is the book" I mumbled looking everywhere until I stopped at my bed. I looked under to find the book I was looking for. I pulled out a large leather book that had garden embroider on it. "I should not be doing this but I have to" I mumbled turning the pages to stop at a spell. "Maybe I shouldn't' I thought but shook my head. "Something happened they couldn't have found me in the forest it was too deep". 'I should stop talking to myself or at least out loudly.

"Fuck it" I said gathering four purple candles and one white candle. I grabbed the materials and headed to the attic. I sat down in front of the cauldron and lit up some jasmine incense. I sat the purple candles in around me and the whit in front of me and closed my eyes.

"Vision of future, present, and past,

Psychic spirit I do cast,

To hear the unheard and see the unseen,

Psychic powers strong and keen,

I open to see all with my third eye,

Psychic bonds to me I wish to tire,

Unbind my spirit and my mind,

So, that my visions shall no longer be confined,

Let my visions and dreams come before

The rising sun,

As I cast let my will be done,

Psychic powers I invoke thee,

It is done. So, mote it be"

I said as the candles blew out around me, I let out a shaky breath. I hurried to my bed as I grabbed a notebook. "If I said it correctly then I'll see a vision when I'm sleeping.

XXXXXX

I woke up to a pounding headache and a fucking loud alarm clock. "Ugh I feel like shit" I groaned while I got up. I opened my journal and started reading. Full moon, a bus, blood, and a wolf" I mumbled clearly confused. "What the fuck" I cursed throwing my book on the bed before getting dress.

I walked downstairs carefully as everything look like a blur. My mom was making breakfast as I saw my dad helping her. "Good morning Ayanna we are almost done with breakfast" my mom said as she put some eggs on a plate. 'Gross' I thought "Ya know its ok I'll just get something on my way to school. Bye love you" I said in a hurry rushing out the door. I sat in my car in the steering wheel. I put on a pair sun glasses before driving away.

"Am I attractive to gay guy— "Stiles yelled out towards his friend. "You didn't answer my question" he said dejected. "Well I'm not a gay guy but you are attractive" I said behind him. "Holy shit" he exclaimed as he turned around. "You should learn to not ask questions without getting an answer you don't expect" I said yawning. "Uh hey Ayanna" he said nervously "didn't see you there" I rolled my eyes. I started to walk closer to him and he started to back up until he was against a wall. "Look stiles you seem like a great guy but something is definitely going on between your friend and you" I said glaring at him.

"Wha-what do you mean" he replied stuttering. "How did you find me in the forest" I mumbled. "I will find out" I glared at him. His face changed from fear to worry. "Uh Ayanna your nose" he trailed off, I backed off "It's bleeding" he said softly. "What?" I questioned as I touched my nose seeing a dark red liquid. "What the fu- "I tried to say before blacking out.


End file.
